It starts with why
by samuelman
Summary: This is where it all began. in the future. future is so awesome, they so good past didn't even stand a chance. this is my first. so feel free to comment whatever you want and share your ideas too for me second chapter.


**NEBULA.**  
><strong>Hi. This is gonna be my first story. I'm also gonna copy situations and characters from different fanfict writers a well as original makers of such show. I own nothing! Oh and by the way, this could be T due to violent sentences. Now let's begin, shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was in the future. Things have taken a drastic turn since "<strong>THE EVENT<strong>". In an empire in what looks like a chamber lies a woman, Possibly in her 19-21 age cause damn she's smoking hot! The woman had pure red eyes, dirty blonde hair and what kinda looks like horns. Not literally horns, but her hair just has that shape. she also seems to be wearing something like a wonderful hot costume that shows her curving. It also seems like she's talking to another figure. But we'll get to him later. On her left side, (note to self, I'm going nuts just telling you this, Buy she's inside a master's bedroom. Very big space.), are two familiar faces._

* * *

><p><em>OMG! Is that really Mandy?<em> says the female being. She's wearing something that looks like a uniform painted red and had matching eyes and hair too.

_I'm afraid so, Blossom._ says another figure. He was wearing a blue shirt, shorts and eyeglasses. seems like he hasn't much hair either.

_But Otto, this can't be Mandy! I mean, sure she maybe a jerk sometimes but she can't be that evil! she's friends with my sister for Pete's sake!_

_look at her Blossom, she is Mandy. That's why I must eliminate her at all cause while she's still in Mega-ville._

_Otto, people change, come on! Give me a chance at changing her first._

_For the last time blossom, NO. says Otto in a somewhat angry yet apathic nature. Why did I even bother insisting on making you a member of the time squad if you're always gonna keep on trying to mess time?_

_But Otto, I can't take it! I saw alot of things! how we could've saved Dee-Dee. Or Minnie for that matter. If only you gave me a shot at saving Jr's little sis then maybe, just maybe, I could've been more satisfied. To know that we can save lives, yet we were instead just spectators in them._

_look Blossom, We only interfere with the greater future. Not the personal ones. Now STFU so we can watch them. good thing I've activated ghost mode so no one can hear, see, smell, taste or touch us._

Now back to the good part. This was the time, of captain jack spa...

_Who are you loyal to?_ asks Mandy to the shadowy figure on her right.

_You and you alone my lord._

_And what is your purpose?_

_To vanquish and annihilate all opposing forces._

_Mandy, you see, in the future has ruled all of earth. This was due to the political corruption made by all those God forsaking corrupted politics. If only they had taken their job more seriously then maybe they could've been spared the right to live. If only they had not greed and lust for power, making empty promises like "I'm gonna do this, And I'm gonna fix that." kind of promises. Yet the people were so dull and stupid enough as to actually vote for these kind of people. It is such a shame that people fight and kill over a piece of land. Now what have you learned?_

_Gee I don't know. how the fuck should I? Anyways Paradox could you please bring me back to my universe? ( Geez. I never thought I'm gonna get stuck with this dude. Of all the time travelers )_

_Oh but Sylar, you asked me to do you this favor. With great power cum-ms great responsibility after all. ha-ha I just made a joke. Aren't I funny? This is also the price you pay Sylar, For being able to know so much in so little time. you are too powerful to go back to your universe. You must first be a successful time traveler as well as a slider to be able to return to your universe._

_FINE! but just so you know, I'm g-. wait a second, I'm picking someting up, Paradox. It seems we aren't the only watchers here. I'm sensing two kids. Wait, I'm adapting, Now I can see them._ **(WTF HAPPENED TO GHOST MODE?)** _You two! over there! who are you?_

_Huh? Otto look! we've been spotted! Let's scram before we mess up time some more!_

But Otto just grabs blossom by the hand and they walk ever so slowly towards the two adults.

_Calm down Sylar/Blossom. Paradox and Otto say in a unison._

_Blossom, I'd like you to meet my teacher and master in time paradox._

_Ah, hmm, HII! nice to meet you. I'm blossom._

_Yes I'm actually quite aware who you are, young powerpuff girl. Now it seems you are also in a spot of of being an apprentice to Otto._

_No way_, Sylar intervened, _POWERPUFF GIRLS? that's just some stupid cartoon and did you say Otto? these two kids here are just stupid cartoons made by cartoon netwo-_. But before sylar could finish, Paradox intervened.

_Yes, I'm quite aware that they're cartoons Sylar. But did you forget what I just taught you?_

_what is it?_ Sylar asked while the two young kids look at sylar as if they had heard of the name before.

_Oh I remember Paradox! it's this ons isn't it? The what if theory._

_The theory that if you get the chance to travel back in time. Back to the day your grandma was still a kid. And you befriended your grandma. And you killed your grandma by accident one night while talking via burning her face with fire and trying to put out the fire with a fork. (How the fuck did her face even get on fire?) and you killed your grandmother by accident. (accident, lol that's nice sylar.) So if you killed your grandmother, your mother wasn't born, and if your mother wasn't born, she wouldn't have met your dad. But if you were never born. How could you travel back in time to go and kill your grandmother or stop it?_

Otto was about to reply but then blossom said, _But wait! what if you fell in love with your grandma, so you got married and she concieved your mother. So if you did it with grandma, your mom/ daugther was never born to meet your father who would in return give birth to you._

* * *

><p><em>Now to a normal person this kind of talking would be nonsense and would make their fucking head explode. But these people talking here right now aren't quite normal as to one would say. albeit the fact that they're from different universes talking in an alternate reality in the high future.<em>

_Hmm, **NORMAL**. a word used by those who have a habit accepted by others. so yeah, these poeple right here could be called "**NORMAL**"._

* * *

><p><em>Sylar, to answer your question, even if you did wipe out your grandma, that doesn't neccesarilly mean that you will cease to exist. You ever wonder what happens to those who seek to exist? that doesn't happen. you will simply create an alternate universe were the what if theory happens and you would either travel there or back to hence you came. and as for your question blossom, ew, incest much but hey. It's called a time loop reversal or so they say hence the name. you will create your mother which will create you which will create your mother which will create you thus the name time loop. that happens alot. do you guys know stewie?The stewie from family guy? well get this, in their universe he was responsibble for creating the big-bang via his time maching misfunctioning and exploding in non-existence thus creating the big-bang which will inevidibly create him making him create the big-bang and so on and so forth.<em>

_Oh I get it!_ says sylar and blossom say at the same time. (_damn these minds, wtf were they just talking about back there?_)

_Interesting theory you have there sylar, says paradox, and touche' blossom for that question. and as expected . my bright pupil has not failed me yet again. but sylar you made a mistake. that is not the theory that I am telling you about. this is what I'm talking about. There are some cosmological theories, developed from the mathematics of quantum mechanics, that show an infinite number of alternate universes, covering all posibilities. Every possible outcome of every event. everything we can imagine, from kung-fu panda to the simpsons to the marvel universe and the dc universe, and uncountable results of universes more strange and wonderful than we can think of._

_It is awesome to think, that somewhere out there in that infinite sea of realized possibilities there exists a world where your words were actually a set of usefullness. imagine that blossom? to have a universe where only you and dexter exist? or you sylar, where a universe is made simply made to challenge your mind. there is even a universe right now as we speak, a universe called fanfiction or fanfict for short. that is one universe where others come to life. we even have an author making every little event right now possible._

* * *

><p><em>blossom slightly blushes and sylar smirks a little but before they could continue their speech paradox implies that they should go back to where the "dreaded queen and her minion stands". (hey people, if you're wondering why there are more words italicized then supposed to, you'll find out at the end of this chapter)<em>

_While they observe blossom notices that the figure , now closer to mandy and face more clear, has jet black hair and pure black onyx eyes. hmm, kinda like mandy's when she was a kid. wait, like mandy's? omg he's her-_ (lets leave it at that for the moment)

_Back to mandy, Their empire, by their I mean her methaporically, has fallen apart. due to the stands made by "**THOSE**" people combined with the ever so limited resources earth has to offer and the endless pollution has resulted in a damned place of barred wasteland. Such a waste, even after everything mandy has done to prevent this kind of thing from happening, it still inevidibly happens. Ironic, as to one might say, cause the very purpose of mandy's take over is also her downfall._

_Now mandy has been prepared for this kind of situation. Thus the person in front of her stands. Mandy has made the brilliant scientist mandark replicate otto's watch. but instead of being filled with time particles, was replaced with demonic energy. after which she had she then eliminated mandark for being of no more use to her. I pity the fool._

_it seems that the person in front of her is devoid of any emotion whatsoever. even though she has treated him like her own son, even though some times she has shown affecion and he has given it back. that was just a shell. she knew that he hadn't really mean anything he says. that he simply reciprocates to the current situation. He was too much like me, thought mandy to herself. you see even though mandy has all of these she has been empty now, for millions of years mandy no longer felt anything. like anger. yes. the very anger, the passionate hate she had for all those who were'nt meant to be in her "PERFECT WORLD" and likewise she also lacks fear. fear of anything. so she will not hesitate to send her "SON" back to the past. in order for him to ensure that mandy does all this and spares "her friend". which might indicate that "he" wasn't so lucky here. this was the first time the person in front of her will be sent to a mission which he won't be taking comands for years long if the possiblity of mandy's future will be longer to accomplish than expected._

_It is so sad to think that she was once the girl filled with love, I mean hate, for all things. The very same girl who once loved adventure.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>13124, Go back to the past. eliminate all those who have opposed me and this time, make sure that "<strong>he<strong>" survives .  
><em>

_My lord, says he, we may have a chance of eliminating all opposing forces from the outside, but it seems our downfall was from within. says the person devoid of emotion in a some what apathic yet somehow emotionless nature. even if I go back in time, why spare **him**?_

* * *

><p><em>for a moment mandy was sure she just saw emotion. yes. emotion from the very being whom she thought lacked them. she saw anger, jelousy and confusion. hence in just a moment. only the trained eye would've accomplished such a feat. though he said that. after the sentence the boy went back to his apathic nature. or should I say 13124.<em>

* * *

><p><em>13124, just do as your told, yes my lord, reciprocates 13124. returning it with a smile and in a somewhat carefree tone. I know, says Mandy. that's why i've decided to te-.<em>

* * *

><p><em>But before she could finish her sentence, another being came in. he was wearing a white t-shirt with lines. kinda green pants and a pair of awesome shoes! Not to mention he had a strange watch some what attached to his left arm. "SYMBOITICALLY" attached.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You bitch! I should've killed you while I had the mother fucking chance!<em>

_calm down ben. let's talk this over with. your cousin gwen was with the rebbelion, now why don't we sit down here and talk this out over some milk and cookies._

* * *

><p><em>while saying those words 13124 was now infront of her, in a somewhat ready-to-kill position guarding her from the deranged lunny-weenie.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't give an ass, bitch! she was the last of my family and you kill her? who the fuck gave you rights?<em>

_duh. I'm like, queen of the earth for all you know._ replies mandy in a somewhat unfazed manner.

_I don't care! you were-_

_I know you are but what am I?_

_but-_

_but my ass._

_gaaah! that does it!_

* * *

><p><em>then we just see a green flash of light and we hear someone show.<em>

_HUMUNGASOUR! was the word screeched by the deranged lunatic, now known as Ben, but I prefer calling him names. then there was another glow. ULTIMATE HUMUNGASOUR!_

_but before the so-called hero of earth could even do as blink 13124 was already charging pure blue demonic energy with black outlines towards the deranged, now it seems mutated freak of nature._

_But as they say, the legends were true, The race of ultimate humungasour can take countless hits from the devil himself without even feeling a taking or taking a scratch. it was even rumored during the great war of heaven that these beings were the weapons used by michael to sent the prince of darkness to were he is now. but even so, the angels are not admitting it._

_The juggernaut of a freak simply ignored the hits of 13124 and simply smacked him right through a wall. the hit was so powerful he went back in time by creating a portal via the hit of hmungasour only to collide with himself again and againg 3 more times before finally breaking down and out of energy._

* * *

><p>Ben then smacked mandy there and then.<p>

GRAAAH! roars Ben as he didn't stop. however, Mandy was able to cast a spell on him, wow a miracle despite her current situation. she made a spell to stun ben for about 3 minutes before he could escape. She then tells 13124 this "_Go back in time, eliminate all those who opposed me, starting with that bastard chuck norri-._

* * *

><p><em>but before mandy could continue, her time was up. ben had broken the magical field of energy, the only thing seperating the monster from her. mandy still communicated telepathically of course. wow. didn't see that coming.<em>

_Before we know it we see 13124 have a watch similiar to otto, he pressed some magical buttons and dissapeared._

* * *

><p><em>My... Future now... lies in you<em>. says mandy slowly vommiting blood. "_Take care my boy_" Mandy tought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>and well, what happens after wards is up to you to imagine. I'm guessing ben was probably on drugs at the time cause he was stopped by his cousin gwen, undamaged and looking spiffy clean, and sentenced him to a thousand years in prison. with that being said who knows what else ben imagined the queen said to him. maybe mandy didn'y even say anything at all. that druggy.<em>

_well back to the time travelers, what happened to them you say? let's just keep it at this. one of them went to retrieve "LOOP DAED". the other two went to pay "XAM 611814125" a visit. the 4th is gonna meet "RILO TRABAHO" and father time for a meeting to be councilled._

* * *

><p><em>Interesting. This will clearly be a wonderful event.<em>

_sall we follow them? living tribunal? or are you jelly?_

_I'm not jelly specter, I'm epic :D_

_then wtf are we waiting for? come on let's go!_

* * *

><p><em>then they vanished.<em>

_End of cha-_

_Deadpool, who the fuck are you talking to?_

_Shut up! I'm telling you I can see and know other universes! wolverine!_

_Of course you are. You insane dick. Then why don't you tell your "SO-CALLED DIFFERENT UNIVERSE FRIENDS TO GET US THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ASSYLUM!"_

_Maybe I will!_

_Just as the two were about to fight via stray-jacket tackle, someone came in ._

_Syl**_. before wolverine could continue speaking he was on telekinetic hold. _come on guys. we better go._

_told you so wolverine. I'm not crazy. I'm deadpool!_

* * *

><p><em>Then, they vanished.<em>

_Gotham city was alerted. wait. gotham? that's in dc! wtf were those two doing there?_

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter One.<em>

_Hey, to all my readers, please review. watya think? Also the next master piece imma make will be familiar to readers for i've already told you, imma copy some places made by others. till then chaw!_


End file.
